Addictions
by Samaki1000
Summary: Tweek has quite the addictive personality, but it seems he's not the only one and who knows sometimes some addictions can be good for you. A story of how Tweek slowly comes to terms with his feelings for his best friend Craig. While Craig try's figure out the best way to tell him he's been in love with him since day one.
1. The big fight

A/N: This is my first Creek fan fiction, It's setting 1 week after Cartman got beat up by Wendy in season 12 episode 9. I of course claim no ownership to any character in this story.

Addictions

Ch. 1 The Big Fight

Tweek POV

Craig had gotten grounded, which wasn't that unusual except for the fact that Cartman had gotten wind of this. Now they were going to fight, Cartman needed to beat someone up and win for once. I guess losing every fight he's ever been in, even one to a girl was starting to hurt his reputation. Tweek pulled at his shirt nervously as he as in his desk staring at the clock. Seeing Craig getting hurt was more than Tweek could handle, he had to do something. He couldn't understand why Craig agreed to the fight all he had to do was walk away from Cartman. What did Cartman have on Craig that was making him do this, Tweek was Craig's best friend and felt utterly useless.

He didn't deserve to be best friends with someone as cool as Craig, especially when he couldn't ever do anything for him. He was always bailing Tweek out of bad situations, from the smallest of things like when Tweek had forgotten his coffee after having a fight with his parents. Craig had ran out and got him so coffee so he wouldn't be freaking out all day. When he tripped and pushed a fifth grader's girlfriend, Craig took the blame and got hit in the face for him. Why did Craig always do these things for him, Tweek pulled at his hair hard ripping some of it out. Oh god, he thought as the bell rang signaling the end school. Cartman walked out smiling at Tweek. Tweek wasn't dumb, sure he was twitchy, paranoid, and clumsy at times but dumb no. He figured it out with just that look. Cartman had something on him and Craig was taking another blow for him. He rushed outside to see everyone forming a circle around Cartman and Craig.

"Kick his ass Craig," someone yelled. "Beat the crap out of that fatass!" another yelled.

"Shut up you damn Jew!" Cartman yelled at Kyle. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of Craig then I'm going to kick your Jew ass!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Craig said in his normal flat monotone voice, not worried at all even though Tweek knew that if he fought back Craig would get grounded. Again, but this time he'd be grounded from Tweek. Tweek always found it strange that even when he was grounded from everything else, he could still visit and hang out with Craig. I guess it's because it gives his parents a more leverage. Gah! Tweek didn't want to be used as leverage against his friend! As Tweek became more lost in thought he didn't even notice when the first punch was thrown. Cartman swung his fat arm at Craig hitting him the face.

"Gah!" Tweek yelled as he ran into the circle confused by his own actions. "Stop don't hurt Craig!" he yelled at Cartman.

"Its okay Tweek," Craig put his hand on his shoulder. "This pussy couldn't hit hard enough to hurt me anyways." Tweek could tell that was a lie as he was already bleeding from a busted lip.

"No Craig I know he's got something on me! That your fighting because of me!" Tweek exclaimed. "You can't let yourself get beat up for me dude! That's way too much pressure!"

Cartman, ignoring Tweek pushed him out of the way getting ready to throw another fist Craig. "I promise I wont hurt your little butt buddy too much Tweek!" He yelled back.

Tweek wasn't quite sure why, but that did it. That remark made Tweek lose it. "Cartman!" He yelled louder than anyone's ever heard Tweek yell before. Cartman turned around to make another snide remark at him. Though before he could get a single word out Tweek hit him hard right in his face. Cartman stumbled over a black eye already starting to form as he collapsed and passed out from the single blow. Tweek was breathing hard, shaking, and twitching more than usual. He felt all of the anger flow out of him slowly. He searched for where Craig had gone and found only his classmates and friends were there, staring at him. Shocked at what they just witnessed. Tweek thought he must have scared Craig away. This wasn't like Tweek after all he'd never yelled like that, never snapped that far.

"Jesus Tweek!" Kyle said breaking the heavy silence that had felt as if it'd been going on for hour at this point. "That has got to be the coolest thing I've seen all year!" it felt weird hearing kyle compliment Tweek like that.

"Damn man, I wish my uncle Jimbo could have seen that punch!" Stan said with an approving smile.

Then suddenly he felt someone touch his hand "Augh!" he screamed panicked by the sudden contact. He pulled his hand away quickly and started crying loudly as hand felt like it was on fire.

"Tweek give me your hand!" Craig said pulling it gently back. Craig hadn't ran away from Tweek's crazy actions. He looked down and saw the first aid box, Craig had left to get bandages. Finally Tweek looked down at his own hand. It was dripping blood, and he couldn't move any of his fingers... This day really was just far too much for him handle.

Tweek suddenly felt so incredibly tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep. His hand no longer hurt, but his legs felt weak and he started to fall backwards. Luckily Craig was there to catch him. Craig was always there to catch him whenever he stumbled or fell down. Looking up at Craig, he saw not the cold and emotionless Craig everyone else sees. Instead he saw his friend, who loved and cared about him. Suddenly everything made sense, why he got so upset earlier. Why Craig always calmed he down no matter how bad things got. "You're so perfect." he whispered quietly smiling, before drifting off to into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Troubles of Craig

A/N: If your reading this after chapter 1 Addictions 2.0 this chapter will not fit properly. I will fix that as soon as possible.

Chapter 2. The Troubles of Craig

Craig POV

Two days before the fight. Craig stood in front of the door of his house. He sighed heavily, "Well I better get this over with quick." He opened the door and sure enough his dad home from work early wasted no time letting Craig knew he screwed up again.

"God dammit Craig!" his dad yelled at him. "I had to leave work early because of you, why the hell can't you behave!" He looked down at his son.

"If everyone didn't suck so much maybe I would." Craig retorted in his always calm voice.

"Craig..." He sighed before taking a knee and looking at his son in the eyes. "You need to talk to me, people are starting to say your dangerous around their kids." His dad said calmly back. "Your mother thinks maybe you need some time away from Southpark." He started.

"What, no?!" Craig's calm voice broke into a startling squeak. "You can't send me away!"

"I told her only as a last resort Craig. So will you please talk to your father for once about why your so damn angry all the time?" He placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke with care.

"I don't know..." Craig shook his head slowly searching for the words. "I'm different, from the people at school..." Craig wish he could take back that last sentence immediately afterwords.

"Different? How are you different Craig help me understand."

Craig looked at his dad, this isn't how he wanted this day to go. His dad wasn't suppose to be this understanding calm guy. He was just suppose to yell at him, he'd go to his room get grounded and move on. How did he get from the usual fight to being trapped by his own stupid words. "I..." he started before pausing for a few more seconds. "I love Tweek!" He heard him self yell. He turned around and took off outside before his dad could say another word. He couldn't believe he had told his dad about how he really felt about Tweek. He heard his dad calling his name as he took off down the sidewalk but made to attempts to stop, of course that soon changed when of course Tweek had to be walking towards him. "Tweek?!" he yelled startled by the blonds presence.

"Augh!" Tweek squeaked cutely as always. "Craig? Don't yell so loudly man you scared me!" Tweek said with quick panicked words.

"Craig! Come back here!" He could hear his dad yelling behind him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Craig mumbled in a frustrated loud enough for Tweek to hear as he looked back and forth between his dad and his love interest. "Tweek I have to go..." he started. He knew this wasn't the time to tell Tweek the truth he had to face his dad now if he wanted to keep it a secret. "I'll give you a call!" He took off towards his dad as he yelled back looking at Tweek who was so confused by all this. Craig now had one goal, dodge past his dad and get far enough where Tweek couldn't overhear them.

"Craig stop!" His dad yelled as he closed the distance closed between them.

Craig darted to the right and tried his best to dash past his dad. Fail, he thought to himself as he slipped into the snow. He looked up at the sky, hearing his dad catching his breath next to. This day, could not get any worse...

"Augh! Oh my god Craig are you okay?!" Tweek said breathing heavily next to Craig as well.

"Really?!" He called out in frustration and showed the sky his middle finger hoping that what ever god or deity knew he was thankful for this awesome moment.

"Hello Tweek." Craig's dad said calming having caught his breath.

"Augh! What did you do to Craig!" Tweek yelled as he pulled at his shirt clearly trying to hold back the waves of anxiety that probably came with yelling at his best friends dad.

Craig stood up now looking at Tweek, "He didn't do anything Tweek. I screwed up and was trying to avoid getting grounded..." he said said trying his best to find a way out of telling Tweek the truth.

"Tweek, why don't you come by the house in about an hour." His dad interrupted, "I have to talk to Craig about his punishment but afterwords you two can go play." he looked down and put a hand on his son's shoulders. "Is that okay?"

"Okay..." Tweek said looking relieved he didn't get himself in trouble for yelling at Mr. Tucker.

"Lets go Craig." His dad said calmly.

Craig was so lost for words at this, he was so sure his dad would've told Tweek to stay away but he just invited him over this made no sense to him anymore. "Okay... See you tonight Tweek." Craig said quietly. They walked to his house in silence, causing Craig's worries to grow more and more with each step. Once inside and as the door closed he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Why did you invite him over?! Why didn't you tell him to stay away from me! I know you and your never this cool about anything!" Craig yelled out all of his question before his dad had a chance to even turn away from the door.

"Your grounded from your video games and hanging out at your friends..." His dad started calmly ignoring Craig's questions entirely. "Two weeks Craig, you're grounded for Two weeks."

Craig half laughed, "How can you ground me from my friends if you just invited Tweek over?" He smiled feeling as he'd already found a hole in his dad's punishment.

"If you get in another fight in those two weeks..." his dad stopped and looked at his son sternly. "I'll ground you from seeing Tweek for a month."

Shit, it made sense. His dad would hold his ability to spend time with Tweek in a separate level of punishment. "But that's not..." he started to try to argue. "Okay..." he settled on instead not wanting to risk it. "Thanks, for being cool about Tweek..." He felt pride in that his dad. He was not only seemingly okay with him loving Tweek, but also found a way to use it leverage against him.

"It don't understand it Craig." his dad said calmly as he turned away from his son. "But your my son, and I'll always support you... I love you Craig, no matter what."


	3. Left Hand Coffee

Left Hand Coffee

Tweek awoke startled by a loud noise. He quickly sat up and looked around barely recognizing the room he was in. The hospital room that he shared with Craig after the fight where they first became friends. Looking over to the empty bed next to him hoping for some reason there would be a Craig in it. "Augh! Where are you Craig." he mumbled pulled his knees up wrapping his arms around them noticing the white cast around his right hand. It felt oddly numb, must be painkillers he thought.

"Oh good Tweek your awake." A man with a white coat said and he walked towards him. "My name is Dr. Johnson I've been looking after you during your stay with us Tweek." He dropped a clipboard in his hand into a tray at the end of his bed.

"Oh, thanks... I feel really tired." Tweek said yawning. "Do you have any coffee?" he asked the doctor with a smile.

"Tweek... You had an adrenaline rush that caused you to black out." The doctor said as he went to grab some pills of the side table next to Tweek. "I don't think you should drink coffee for a while." He held a glass of water in one hand and two odd colored pills in the other. "These will help you relax, they might not..."

Tweek smacked the glass and pills out of his hands hearing it crash on the floor. "Leave me alone if you're not going to give me any coffee!" he yelled before burying his face into a pillow and sobbing softly.

"Fucking brat." he heard the doctor mumble as he walked out of the door.

Tweek hated change, and he couldn't handle the thought of giving up coffee. He loved his coffee. The smell of coffee made him smile, the bitter taste he couldn't live without, and of course dark black color of a full cup of coffee always made him feel better.

"Tweek honey," His mother said from across the room.

"Mom!" Tweek got out of the bed and rushed over to hug her. "The doctor tried to tell me coffee was bad!" Tweek exclaimed still very much upset.

"Yes Tweek." His mom hugged his son back. "That's why were leaving, lets go home and get you that cup of coffee." She smiled at Tweek.

He knew his mom wouldn't let them take coffee away from him. Coffee wasn't just important to Tweek. It's the Tweak family way. They all drank coffee as well as made their living off a coffee shop. No way his parents would ever let anyone tell him coffee was bad for him, and whether this was good or bad for Tweek he didn't care. He'd always have his coffee, and for that he loved his parents.

He closed his eyes on the ride home picturing the full pot of coffee waiting for him. Instead thoughts of Craig's soft black hair filled his mind. Craig's warm smile made feelings stir inside him. Tweek opened his eyes "Augh!" he panicked and looked out the window instead. Tweek never really had much interest in girls. This had always worried him because it made him feel different from his friends. He closed his eyes again, Craig filled his thoughts. Maybe he'd always been interested in something else entirely. That thought oddly didn't cause him to worry at all.

* * *

Craig waited anxiously by the front door of the school. He clearly blamed himself for letting Tweek get hurt. It was impossible to balance the thought of Tweek being hurt, with the thought of not seeing him for a month.

"Boo." Clyde whispered into Craig's ear from behind causing him to jump forward.

"What the fuck man!" Craig said as he turned around trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry man couldn't help it." Clyde said while still laughing at him. "Man so lost in thought about Tweek you jumped like him!"

"Shut up Clyde!" Craig said back taking a step forward and raising his middle finger at him make his point.

"Hey calm down Craig." Clyde now done mocking his friend said in a serious voice. "Listen, I don't really get how Tweek doesn't see that you have a thing for him." He said placing his arm around Craig. "But man, Cartman's an ass yeah but he's not the only one who will use that secret your keeping from him against you."

"Shut up and get off!" Craig punched Clyde in the side hard enough to make his point.

"Ow man, I'm just trying to help you out here." he said pretending to be injured.

"What would you know about any of this anyways." Craig mumbled.

"Dude, ever since that list came out about the cutest boy's I've been dating girls left and right man." He bragged proudly. "You start to learn a few things when your this big of a stud..."

"Tweek isn't a girl!" Craig interrupted.

"So what man it's all the same in the end, and guess what if you don't tell him by the time his hand gets better I will." Clyde said calmly.

Craig glared at his friend, he knew he wasn't threatening him. He was promising to out him as his friend. Which further annoyed Craig cause he knew Clyde was right. "You tell Tweek and I'll beat the..."

"Gah! Tell me what?!" Tweek said behind him.

"Nothing Tweekers." Clyde said as he walked by and patted him on the head. "I was just messing with big bad Craig is all." He said smiling that cocky smile of his.

"Augh!" Tweek exclaimed,

"Don't call me that!"- "Don't call him that!" Both Tweek and Craig yelled at Clyde.

"Sorry man." Clyde said as he started to walk away laughing to himself. "You two are just too much fun to mess with!"

"How are you feeling?" Craig said as he flipped Clyde off hoping to also move the conversation away from his secret feeling for Tweek.

"I'm fine..." Tweek looked at Craig thinking how he never noticed just how handsome he was until now. "What was Clyde gonna tell me?" he said said looking at the floor to avoid his obvious staring at Craig.

"Just some stupid present don't worry about it." Craig mumbled. "We better hurry class, don't want to be late." He said changing the subject quickly.

"O-okay Craig..." Tweek wasn't convinced that is was something small anymore, but he hated it when people pressured things out of him. He sure wasn't going to do it to Craig He knew he'd tell him when he was ready.

They walked into class together and took their seats apart from each other. Tweek looked at Cartman who now had a bandage that covered his entire right cheek. Cartman made obvious efforts to avoid making eye contact with Tweek. Likely afraid he'd really get his ass kicked then. Tweek was relived that at least no one would mess with him for a while.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by in a blur. Tweek had just gotten his cast off and Token was throwing a small together to celebrate. Tweek was walking through the cold having declined a ride from his parents earlier. Craig had asked him if we wanted to walk there with him, and that he had something important to talk to Tweek about. Tweek always enjoyed his time when it was just the two of them so he quickly had agreed to walk with him. Tweek saw Craig sitting on the stairs in front of his house waiting for him. Craig was wearing slightly more stylish blue jacket tonight. It was odd seeing Craig dress up for anything unless forced by his parents. "Hey Craig." Tweek called to him from the sidewalk.

"There you are Tweek," Craig said smiling back at him. "Lets hurry its freaking cold out here." Craig got up shivering a bit.

"Augh!" Tweek took off his light green jacket. "Here wear this, your shivering Craig!" Tweek explained with panicked tones.

"I don't want you to get cold." he declined politely.

"My parents made me wear this it's to warm for me." Tweek said pushing his jacket into Craig.

If it was anyone but Tweek they'd be lying about being cold. It was snowy and windy here but Tweek was like a thermos himself always contained his heat no matter how cold it got.

"Augh! I don't want you to die on the way there!" Tweek persisted.

"Okay, okay." He gave in, feeling that Tweek would never give up anyways. He put it on quickly, it smelled of coffee and Tweek. As well as being insanely warm, Tweek must just radiate heat he thought to himself.

"So what did you want to talk about before we got there?" Tweek asked while looking at his feet.

Craig knew the walk wasn't long and that asshole Clyde was likely waiting by the door, and if he didn't tell Tweek now he'd regret it. "I got asked out by this girl..." Craig started.

Tweek twitched and tried not to look hurt from that, it was ridiculous to feel like that Craig wasn't his anyways he thought to himself.

"I told her I already had someone I liked and wasn't interested." Craig continued. He looked away from Tweek knowing if he'd chicken out of he saw those green eyes. " She demanded to know who it was... I told her I wasn't interested in girls and..."

Tweek didn't need to hear anymore, he grabbed Craig's hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm not into girls either!" He exclaimed shaking.

Craig was shocked, he hadn't fully noticed that suddenly they weren't just friends anymore they were together just like that. "Really?" He asked Tweek not doubting him, he just wanted to hear it again.

"Yeah man I didn't really understand it myself at first but..." Tweek smiled at Craig now. "Your always there for me, always calming me down when no one else can. You're just like coffee!" Tweek yelled startled by the fact that he used a cheesy metaphors like his dad always had.

"Just like coffee..." Craig laughed at the silly metaphor. If anyone but Tweek said that, it'd probably just mean that the person was always a pick me up for them. For Tweek though it meant that he couldn't handle being away from him, and he loved that he felt the same way.


	4. A Dangerous Curiosity

A/N: Just... going to leave this here. *runs away*

A Dangerous Curiosity

Tweek walked into the mansion. He was always blown about by the sheer size of Token's house. As well the fact that Token had decided to be be friends with someone as odd Tweek. Then again... He looked back. He had find someone who was crazy enough to be in a relationship with him.

"Tweekers! Boss man Craig!" Clyde yelled from upstairs as he jolted down the stairs quickly.

"Don't run down my stairs you idiot." Token said calmly in response from the doorway to the left Tweek.

"Augh! Don't Call me Tweekers!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah Clyde." Craig walked over casually and took Tweek's hand. "Don't call my boyfriend Tweekers." He smiled using the hand holding Tweek's to awkwardly flick him off.

"Fuck serious?" Clyde said unable to think of a witty response.

"Finally," Token said happy for his friends as he walked by Clyde upstairs. "Oh you owe me fifty bucks Clyde, shouldn't have bet against Craig."

"Augh?! You guys placed a bet on us?" Tweek said startled.

"Token man that was in all fun," He said following him up the stairs. "You've got a ton of money here you don't need my measly fifty do you..."

Craig and Tweek followed them up the stairs... nothing had changed between the four friends even with the startling fact that two were no longer just friends anymore. Craig and Tweek both looked at each other with an approving smile, agreeing silently that they had awesome friends who wouldn't make a big deal of their relationship. They both knew this wouldn't be the case tomorrow, but they'd deal with that then. Tonight they'd feel safe with the friends they could always depend on.

The day had gone by without much of anything happening. Tweek and Craig decided it was safer for now to not let anyone they didn't trust know about them. The group of four were sitting at their usual lunch table. Clyde still trying to get his fifty dollars back, and Token ignoring his pleas for it. Tweek and Craig sitting slightly closer than usual enjoying their simple normal school day together.

"Attention! Attention!" Cartman yelled across the cafeteria. "We have here, hiding among us as if they're normal people..." he started staring at Craig and Tweek.

"Oh no..." Tweek groaned with a feeling of dread.

"Fags!" Cartman yelled while flipping on the projector which placed a picture of Tweek and Craig together smiling holding hands upon the wall behind him.

"Ignore him Tweek," Craig said taking his hand.

"Augh!" Tweek hugged Craig hiding his face, shaking more and more with each pass second.

Principal Victoria flipped off the projector, "Cartman why do you never learn?" She said with a heavy sigh. She was growing tired of dealing with Cartman's bullshit every week.

"Is it not the responsibility of every citizen to get these homo's out of our town!" Cartman yelled fighting her as she pulled him out the doors.

Tweek took off out the doors on the opposite end. Tears now flowing steadily down his cheeks. Why couldn't Cartman let him just have one day?!" He didn't stop when he left the school he just kept running down the side walk. As far and as fast as he could get away from all of this. He eventually stopped to catch his breath. He'd ran so far he hadn't even and so fast without looking back he was yelped in surprised when he heard Craig speak from behind him.

"Fuck..." Craig breathed hard. "You're insanely fast dude." He said coughing.

"Augh! Craig are you okay?" Tweek held him, Craig looked like he was about to pass out.

"Lets get some water..." He dug out his keys from his pocket. "I'm not sure if you noticed Tweek but you ran to my house..." he gestured to the door of his house behind them.

"What?!" Tweek looked around noticing Craig was right. He hadn't even realized that he'd instinctively ran to Craig. How many times had Tweek suddenly found himself in front of this house when he was upset he thought to himself as he pulled an exhausted Craig to the door. "Hello!" he yelled into the house as Craig he opened the door.

"No one should be home for at least another two hours..." Craig said as he hurried over to the bathroom by the kitchen.

Tweek followed and looked at Craig leaning over the toilet throwing up. "Oh god! Don't die Craig!" Tweek yelled running over to hold Craig.

"I'm not gonna die Tweek..." Craig said gently pushing Tweek back. "Normal kids can't out right sprint as far as we did without feeling at least somewhat sick." He explained to Tweek with a weak smile. "Let me get cleaned up a bit here, I don't look cool at all right now."

"Okay I'll get you some water!" Tweek said rushing over to find a clean glass.

Craig spit out the mouth wash he used to clean that awful taste out of his mouth feeling slightly better or at least cleaner. He stepped out of the bathroom to see a frantic Tweek pushing a glass of water at him, "Thanks." He took the glass and sipped water slowly feeling his heart slow down to a normal pace. "I should call me dad before the school does." Craig sighed.

Tweek tugged nervously at his shirt "Okay... I'm sorry." Tweek hated that Craig was always getting in trouble because of him.

Craig walked over and pet him softly calming him. "It's not your fault Tweek, it's that asshole Cartman's."

Tweek just nodded. He didn't believe it wasn't his fault that they were always finding themselves in trouble but he didn't want to annoy Craig further than he already had.

Craig picked up the phone speed dialing his dad's cell it put a busy tone out momentarly before connecting the call. "Hey dad before you freak out..."

"Is Tweek there?" His dad cut him off quickly.

"What?" Shit he thought to himself the school had already called. "Yeah Tweek's with me at the house."

"Your school is on the other line, they said you and Tweek took off running." His dad sighed with relief over the phone. "Don't try to go anywhere. There's a bad storm coming, and everyone was worried you two were going to get caught in it. I'll let the Tweak's know that their son is safe." He said before hanging up.

Craig didn't question his good fortune for not getting yelled at over the phone for this. "I think everything's cool now." He explained to a worried looking Tweek.

"You're not in trouble?" Tweek asked with relieved smile.

"I'm not really sure..." Craig said as he took out his phone and checked the weather tab. "Holy crap man look at this!" Craig showed Tweek the incoming blizzard that advised everyone to stay in doors at all cost.

"Augh!" Tweek yelped. "Oh god, I could have gotten us killed. Oh Jesus! What if you'd gotten left out there!" Tweek started to shake in a panic.

"Calm down stupid we're fine." Craig hugged him. "Let's just go upstairs and try to relax." They walked to his room where he Tweek sat down on his bed while he took time to make sure his guinea pig Stripe was okay.

"Craig..." Tweek said weakly pulling at his shirt. "We've only been together for a couple of days and all this has happened..."

Craig turned around and looked at Tweek. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking.

"Why do you put up with me... I can't understand it there's no way anyone would want to be with someone like me..." Tweek started to sob softly as he tugged harder at his shirt stretching out the fabric.

"Cause your cute and I want to bang you." Craig said coldly.

"Augh! What?!" Tweek exclaimed shocked by his response.

"That was a joke Tweek," Craig now walked over and sat next to him taking his hand. "I figured since you were saying crazy things I'd say something crazy back."

Tweek looked at Craig and smiled with a slight giggle. Why was it that he always knew how to calm him so effortlessly.

"Really though, I've had a thing for you since those idiots got us to fight..." he started as laid down pulling Tweek's hand so he'd do the same. "After that fight, I was angry at you... I kind of hated you for a bit." he said calmly staring at his ceiling.

"Augh! You hated me?!" Tweek squeezed Craig's hand in response.

"Well until that night... When you thought I was sleeping I could hear you crying from under the hospital covers. I was about to tell you to shut up, but then I heard you mumbling to yourself between sobs. About how everyone thought you were just crazy kid that no one ever wanted around. You were having an even worse time then I was and just wanted to help." He hated when people made others feel like they didn't belong. "Even back then I knew you were a coffee addict so I went got you a cup and set it next your bedside table. I thought that it was the least I could do to help you calm down."

"Wait?" Tweek said taking advantage of the pause in the story. "You left that cup of coffee? I had always thought it some nurse or something ..." Tweek said as he sat up on his side looking at Craig.

"Yeah well it's not like I did anything amazing." Craig looked up at the overly happy looking Tweek. "I just wanted you to calm down for a couple minutes so I could sleep." he blushing while and still trying to sound cool.

"It was a big deal it me!" Tweek exclaimed loudly. "That coffee is the only thing that made that night bearable! It meant the world to me!" Tweek found in his excitement he'd climbed on top of Craig.

He felt Craig wrap his hands around him and pull him close.

Craig lifted his head up to meet the lips of the Twitchy blond above him. He kissed him softly as he pulled him close fully exploring how far of a kiss he'd be able to get away with. Tweek tasted exactly like he'd expected and yet at the same time nothing like what he imagined. A nutty sweet coffee taste that made him tingle throughout his entire body. He felt a shaky warm unbutton and slide into his pants with ease. He easily unbuttoned Tweek's shirt feeling his soft smooth stomach underneath. He'd really never noticed how thin Tweek really was. He felt Tweek's fingers wrap around his now full erection and moaned softly in response to his touch.

Tweek had no idea what had come over him. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He wanted to make Craig feel the way Craig always made him feel. Craig's penis was warm against his hand as he gently rubbed it. He felt Craig's hand easily unbutton his pants and slowly slip inside causing Tweek to shudder slightly. He pushed Craig's pants down slightly allowing his penis to come into view. He had his foreskin like Tweek did. Another thing they shared that made him smile. He gently pulled it back the skin revealing the tip of Craig's head with a small dew of pre-cum at the tip.

Craig moaned softly as Tweek's curious hands explored his body. Craig couldn't believe how awesome it felt to not only feel this way, but to feel this way with Tweek. It had to be the best thing he'd ever fekt before.

"Augh!" Tweek screamed as the lights went out.

It couldn't have been more than a couple of seconds when the lights came back on. Yet in that time alone Tweek had manged to get from his bed to across the room and underneath his desk in those few seconds. "Are you okay?" Craig asked him as he got up and buttoned his pants up. The moment was ruined and he knew there was no way he and Tweek would be able to get back into their previous activity.

"Yeah..." Tweek fixed his shirt and pants quickly before standing up. "I'm sorry Craig, I really enjoyed it... It's just..."

Craig kissed him on the cheek held him close. "It's okay Tweek, I know it's to much pressure." Craig said with a genuine smile. He wasn't upset with Tweek. He had however gone from about to get off with Tweek to standing awkwardly with Tweek while being horny as all hell.


	5. A Perfect Date

A Perfect Date

Tweek paced back in forth in his room. His anxiety growing with every single thought. Craig had asked him out on a date, a real first date. He only had two hours to get ready, but he couldn't calm down even the slightest. What if he said something stupid. Oh god, what if Craig wanted to have sex at the end of the date! Augh! That's way to much pressure! Just thinking about the date was bad but now his thoughts filled with the idea of sleeping with Craig. What if he wasn't good enough, or if Craig was to rough and hurt him!

"Hey Tweek," Craig said smiling from the doorway.

"Augh! Craig!" Tweek yelped. "You're early!"

"Yeah, I was kind of nervous about our first date..." Craig looked over at his cute twitchy boyfriend. "And if I was nervous I knew you'd probably be freaking out." He walked over and hugged Tweek.

Tweek hugged him back and simply loved how well Craig knew him. Having Craig this close though brought back all of his worries that Craig would want to have sex with him. "Augh! Craig I don't want to have sex!" He yelled far to loudly.

"Tweek, please let me have my coffee you yell things like that." His dad said annoyed as he walked by his door.

Craig had turned bright red as he looked down at the floor. "Where the hell did that come from?" He said flustered by Tweek's sudden outburst.

"Well in movies they always try to have sex after a date!" Tweek exclaimed in his defense.

"Tweek... I'm not going to try to have sex with you. Okay?" Craig held Tweek close and began petting him to calm his twitches.

"Okay Craig..." Tweek said resting his head on Craig's chest. "Thanks."

The rest of the morning was quite amusing watching Tweek run around getting ready in a frantic rush. I wasn't quite looking forward to walking downstairs to past his dad though. I mean if he tries to give Tweek and I the sex talk I swear I'm bolting. I walked over to see Tweek attempting to fix his hair in the mirror and walked over to him. "Don't over do it." I said as I hugged him from behind.

"Augh! But I have to look nice..." Tweek looking in the mirror and felt jealous of how effortlessly handsome Craig looked. He'd taken his hat off for their date and was wearing a simple button up blue shirt and black pants.

"I like your slightly messy," Craig turned Tweek around and give him a kiss. "It suits you better." he said admiring how cute Tweek looked in a nice buttoned up shirt that this his surprise he actually buttoned correctly.

"Okay, I'm ready then." Tweek said blushing from Craig's loving words.

They headed downstairs to grab some coffee for Tweek before heading out and had almost made it out the door when Tweek's dad stopped them.

"So about what you said earlier Tweek..." He started to say looking at both of them. "Was that just a 'Tweek moment' or do we really need to have a quick talk here?" he said while looking directly at Craig.

"I promise you Mr. Tweak, I don't want to have..." He struggled to say that last word.

"We wont have sex!" Tweek yelled loudly blushing.

Tweek's mother had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs to hear that one. Well at least it couldn't get much more awkward then this he thought to himself.

"Wait!" Tweek's mother called running into the kitchen to grab something.

"Proven wrong again Craig!" He thought for sure she was going to come back with condom's or something equally awkward. Instead she had back with a camera much to Craig's relief.

"I want a get a picture of my boy's first date!" She said glowing with excitement.

"Augh I hate pictures mom!" Tweek protested.

"It'll only be one Tweekers." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "For mommy?" she asked when she felt that wasn't working.

"Ugh fine one picture!" Tweek gave in with a blushing smile.

Tweek and Craig held hands and stood close together for probably six to seven pictures. Craig had lost count after it was obvious she wouldn't let them leave after just one. "Can you send copies to my mom?" He asked mainly to avoid a second picture shoot at his own house.

"Sure sweetie," She said putting her camera away.

They were finally free of the house. It had taken them a lot longer to start their walk then Craig had planned, but it was okay. The day was about making Tweek happy. He looked over to see Tweek smiling excitedly. They were already off to a great start.

"Augh!" Tweek exclaimed hiding behind Craig as a clown walked by. Craig had brought them to a traveling carnival at the edge of town.

"They wont hurt you Tweek," Craig said as he tried to prevent Tweek from hiding behind him after the third clown had walked back.

"They could be kidnappers in disguise!" Tweek exclaimed.

"You really think I'd let anyone take you from me?" Craig hugged him. "Calm down, lets enjoy the carnival silly."

Tweek still nervously checked every clown ad they walked by for any suspicious activity. Though being around Craig seemed to calm him down. Unfortunately, much to Tweek's dread it seemed Craig was heading directly towards the giant Ferris wheel in the back. He squeezed Craig's hand hard and cling to his side as they got closer. "It's so high..." He mumbled worriedly.

"It'll be fine Tweek," Craig said handing the guy two tickets. "You trust me don't you?"

Tweek simply nodded and followed into spot next to Craig on the chair.

"You ready?" Craig asked him holding his hand with a smile.

Tweek looked up at him and smiled back. "Nope," He said and be buried his face into Craig's shoulder. The wheel started with a shake, "Oh god we're going to die!" Tweek exclaimed clinging to Craig further.

"We'll be fine," Craig sighed putting his arm around Tweek to giving giving enough room for Tweek to squeeze over to be practically on top of him.

He could feel them getting higher and higher. He lifted his head out of Craig's shirt and took a peek to see how high they'd gotten to realize they'd reached the top. "Oh god!" He screamed. "Craig we're to high!" he exclaimed. Craig simply responded by lifting Tweek's face to his own and kissing him. When ever Craig kissed him, it always left him breathless and calm. After all nothing was quite as intense as when he and Craig shared that moment together.

"Feeling better?" Craig asked with a smile. "Cause when you're ready you really do you have to see this."

Tweek nodded and bravely looked away from Craig settling back into his seat squeezing Craig's hand further. It was beautiful. His town looked so small and peaceful. He calmly looked over the entire town, it was so different seeing it from this high up. "Thanks Craig," He said with a smile.

"For what?" Craig asked confused by Tweek's sudden gratitude.

"For this moment, I would've never been able to come up here by myself, but also for everything." Tweek looked at him and smiled with a slight blush. "You had so many chances to simply avoid me but no matter how annoying I got or how much trouble I put you through... You always stuck by me."

Craig leaned over and kissed him again. He wished he could make every moment with Tweek this special, but just as the Ferris wheel begun to move forward again he knew there would be great times and rough times ahead of them both. Looking at Tweek smiling with excitement as they slowly reach the bottom made made his heart skip a few beats. If he could take away even a few of Tweek's worries. Even if it was just one at a time, he could be satisfied with that. The rest of the time at the fair was a bit plain until the end where we bumped into Kenny by the exit.

"Hey guys," Kenny said through his orange hoodie.

"Hey Kenny," Craig said annoyed by his presence. "We're kind of busy here..."

"Oh I know, I was just wondering..." He said as he slid a hand under Tweek's shirt. "If you wanted to gang up on this cute spazz for some fun." He said seductively.

"Augh! Don't touch me!" Tweek pushed Kenny back hard. "You're sick man!"

Craig grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and slammed him against the wall. "I swear Kenny..." He started with a cold monotone voice. "If you ever touch Tweek again, I'll cut your fucking hands off." He said it sounding more of a promise then a threat.

Kenny kneed Craig in the stomach allowing him to get free. "It's okay Tweek!" He yelled back as he started to run away. "We'll have plenty of fun I promise!"

Tweek rushed over to help Craig up. "What the fuck is his problem?!" He exclaimed, "Is everyone in Cartman's group just sick!?"

"Stay away from those four." Craig said coldly as he got to his feet. "They're nothing but bad news, Cartman just doesn't hide it like the others do." Craig knew he would have to deal with Kenny. He wasn't just going to quit not from a simple threat. After all Craig was one of the few who actually noticed that whenever Kenny died he always came back and everyone seemed to forget. Someone like that wasn't only bound to be fucked up, but incredibly dangerous. Though his biggest concern by far were Kyle and Stan. Who seemed to have the power to turn the entire town onto their schemes at a moments notice. He'd have to tread very carefully if he didn't want Tweek to get hurt.

A/N: I'm playing around with an idea of making Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny the main antagonist to Tweek and Craig. Not sure if I'll keep going with this idea or not. May just redo the ending to this chapter and scrap it so bear with me. :)


	6. Against All Odds

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. The holidays make me an emotional wreck and i didn't want that to influence my stories. I should go back to posting crap like crazy though so... if you like my writings leave a comment or something :D and if there's something you think i did wrong or should improve on don't be afraid to let me know. :)

Against All Odds

"Hey Tweek," Clyde whispers looking back and forth quickly. "Were you followed?" He asked acting like he was just a random passerby in the hallway.

"Gah! What? No Cylde, why did you want to meet up so early and you if your trying to be secretive you could have picked a better spot then the front entrance of the school." Tweek said looking slightly annoyed by Clyde's request. He had wanted to walk to school with Craig again but Clyde had begged him to come to school earlier alone.

"I figured meeting here would look less suspicious." Clyde admitted as another person walked in giving the duo a slightly confused look. "I..." Cylde looked around hesitant, "I think I have a crush on Kevin." He whispered.

"Gah!? You like Kevin?!" Tweek exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Cylde said covering Tweek's mouth and looking around making sure no one heard. "You can't tell anyone! Not even Craig!" Clyde whispered with a worried expression and moved his hand away from Tweek's face.

"I wont tell anyone," Tweek whispered back. "But you have to tell me why him?"

"When I understand that I promise I will." Cylde says with a smile. "Thanks Tweek." Clyde embraces Tweek in a hug which catches him off guard and causes him to twitch and shake.

"Clyde let go..." Tweek started to say before Craig pulled him off of Tweek.

"Why the hell are you touching my Tweek!" Craig yelled throwing a quick jab into Clydes right eye. Craig had heavy bags under his eyes and seemed far different then the usual relaxed level headed Craig.

Tweek pushed Craig back away from Clyde. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He exclaimed.

"He was all over you and you were just letting him hold you like that?!" Craig yelled annoyed by Tweek siding against him. He couldn't understand why Tweek was mad at him for protecting him.

"Craig will you stop being such an asshole!" Tweek yelled shaking.

"Me?! I'm being the asshole?!" Craig yelled back holding back the tears building up.

"Why do you have to be so violent!" Tweek glared back holding a rag to Clyde's bloody nose. "He didn't even do anything, you just came up here and got all defensive!"

"Tweek, dude I'm okay." Clyde said standing up and looking at his two best friends. "This isn't you, please stop this craziness."

Tweek and Craig stared at each other finally beginning to calm down with Clyde's words breaking their fight up.

"Hey Tweekers." Kenny said with a sly voice as he put an arm around Tweek and held him close.

"Augh! Get..." Tweek started but Craig had already slammed Kenny into the wall.

"I told you not to come near us!" Craig said as he raised his fist to punch Kenny.

"Stop it Craig!" Tweek yelled loudly. "I don't need you to protect me like this dammit!" He yelled as he pushed Craig back away from Kenny.

"So what?! It's fine if people just come up and flirt with you in-front of me?!" Craig yelled back madder than before.

"No, but I'll tell them to fuck off I don't need a damned body guard!" Tweek exclaimed back.

"Fuck this..." Craig muttered softly. "Fuck all of you." He said as he took off to the back of the school tears streaming down his face.

"Holy shit..." Clyde said blown away by seeing Craig like that.

"I've never seen Craig cry..." Tweek said feeling like he was about to break down to. "It's all my fault to isn't it..." He looked at Clyde for the answer.

"Hey man it wasn't you fault Craig's just never had someone he cares about like he does you I guess..." Clyde began to explain.

"Oh god! It is all my fault!" Tweek exclaimed now starting break down and cry as well. Tweek noticed Kenny starting to get up and slip away before Tweek slammed him into the wall again. "What the fuck is your problem with messing with me in front of Craig!" He yelled furiously.

"It's just a game! I swear..." Kenny said quickly feeling a fist smash into his ribs.

"You're doing this to us over a game!?" Tweek felt his rage building to unbearable point.

"Ask Token! Please Tweek I'm sorry!" Kenny still remembered how hard Tweek had hit Cartman when he really lost it, and wanted to avoid pissing Tweek off further.

"If Token doesn't have some answers I'm coming back and trust me I can't keep my cool as easily as Craig." Tweek said calmly, not shaking at all. Tweek had only felt this mad when someone hurt Craig but this time he couldn't just lash out at them... Not when he was the one who hurt Craig.

Craig rushed towards the back end of the school where no one would see him cry. He couldn't stop the tears from coming out which annoyed further. Why was all this happening this way? Wasn't it his job to protect Tweek? Craig became so lost in thought he almost didn't notice the backdoor to the school. He pushed it open with a sigh that the tears still hadn't stopped. No one's ever made him cry before and here he was looking like a wuss. What would happen if Tweek left him? That thought caused his chest to feel as if someone was squeezing his heart. He didn't want to lose Tweek. He was the only one in this whole shitty town that he actually enjoyed being around.

"Hey conformist... you okay man?" Michael of the Goth's gang asked taking a slow drag off a cigarette.

Craig looked up at him and shook his head. "Can I have one of those?" He asked wiping the tears off his face.

Michael handed him a cigarette and a lighter, "Listen it's not like I care but whats up with the tears?" Michael asked.

"I think I just had my first real break up." Craig said softly.

"Ugh chicks are lame man don't conform to the system of relationships." Michael said back taking another drag.

Craig lit the cigarette and took a drag that caused him to cough. It burned a bit, but that burning feeling at least distracted him from the pain he now felt in his chest. "I was with Tweek..." He said taking another drag.

"Oh you're that gay kid everyone's betting on!" Henrietta the larger goth girl blurted out.

"Is that them?! Shit man I guess I lost fifty bucks." Firkle the smallest of the Goth's said.

"What bet are you guys talking about?" Craig asked calmly taking another drag.

"I guess it'd make sense those damned conformist wouldn't tell you." Michael said flipping his hair and taking out a new cigarette. "There's a bet on how long you'd and twitchy would last as a couple." He explained. "Though I have to say if you're already broken up you guy's are a lot more boring than I thought you were."

"What's that suppose to me!" Craig finished the cigarette and stomped it out harder than necessary.

"Well fat boy and Kenny we're talking about this grand scheme to break you guys up and cash out big. Guess They're the only ones who actually knew what posers you guys are." He said taking another long drag.

"How long did you bet on us for?" Craig finally asked.

"I don't bet on the little conformist games." Michael said offended by the question.

"I bet six plus months," Firkle chirped in. "No one else was betting on you guys staying together so I figured I'd be the first." He said trying to prove he hadn't conformed to the masses.

"Thanks," Craig said with a smile. "I owe you one!" He yelled back as he took off back inside to find Tweek.

Token looked up to see a non-shaking Tweek rushing towards him. Not many things scared Token, but seeing Tweek like that fucking terrified him. "H-hey Tweek." He stumbled over his words.

"Token you're going to tell me why Kenny is screwing with me and Craig!" He slammed hand hard against the table.

"Listen I can't just tell you that it's against..." He looked at Tweek who was growing very impatient. He quickly fished out his tablet from his bag and quickly found the page he was looking for before sliding it towards Tweek. "You didn't get that from me." He said as he got up and moved away quickly.

Tweek quickly picked up the tablet and began reading the text on the screen. "Tweek X Craig, place your bets on how long your favorite new gay couple will last!" All of the anger he felt poured out of them and was quickly replaced by anxiety. Oh god... He had fought with Craig over this stupid bet for... one-thousand-five-hundred dollars. Tweek felt a surge of pressure upon looking at the large number.

Craig saw Tweek sitting down looking stressed out by whatever he was reading on that tablet. He walked over and sat next to Tweek without saying a word. He had no idea what so say, he wasn't used to apologizing for things.

"I'm sorry Craig." Tweek said softly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you..."

"Don't Tweek," Craig interrupted. "I'm the one at fault here. I just couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. You're not some defenseless boy who needs me to protect you."

"Thanks Craig," Tweek said as he leaned over and pulled Craig into a full on kiss in public. Craig had done something painfully hard to make Tweek happy and Tweek wanted to return the favor in full.

"Tweek people are looking..." Craig said after the kiss broke.

"You're sounding like me now." Tweek said with a half nervous smile.

"Shut up," Craig lifted his middle finger blushing slightly.

Tweek giggled at his response before remembering what he was just reading. "Oh look at this!" Tweek said pushing the tablet over to Craig.

Craig read through it quickly and quietly only muttering one word, "Assholes."


End file.
